


Nothing But Love

by 2chaeng_e



Series: Heaven, Hell and Earth [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angel/Human Relationships, Demon/Human Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2chaeng_e/pseuds/2chaeng_e
Summary: "Mina Chaeyoung’s a demon." "Eh? I know what about it?" "YOU WHAT?"OrAngel!Sana tries to tell Mina that her girl is a demon.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Son Chaeyoung, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Series: Heaven, Hell and Earth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 148





	Nothing But Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all just a quick story, this was in my head for a bit and I just thought it was funny so here y’all go! It’s a prequel to my other demon!chaeng story After Everything. Honestly I love this series and I hope I make more of these, and that y’all enjoy them even if they’re not in chronological order.

“MITTTANNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!” A loud voice screams behind Mina, fracturing her eardrums, suddenly feeling a weight slamming into her body almost toppling her over.

“YAH! Satang what is it?” Mina says in a slightly irritated voice, before chuckling slightly at her best friend's antics.

“Nothing actually I just saw you and _got really_ excited. I miss you, all you’ve been doing is recently hanging out with _Chaeyoung_ .” Suddenly Mina understands what this is about. _‘I forgot that Sana doesn’t like her, well I don’t really blame her, Chaeng hasn’t been making it easy.’_ Mina thinks to herself, slightly frustrated at the friction between her girlfriend and her best friend. 

“Um… Actually can we talk about her? Like in private?” Sana’s voice shakes Mina out of her head. 

Mina is instantly suspicious, her eyes narrowed, wondering what Sana was hiding this time. “No funny business?” Knowing her friend’s love for pranks she didn’t really trust her on matters like this all the time. 

Surprisingly Sana looks worried, eyes downward, playing with the strap of her bag, the girl looks nervous. “I promise.” Sana says softly, biting her lip. 

Mina’s eyes softened, she couldn’t get mad at that face even if she tried. “Ok Sana, lets go.” She says in a kind tone, grabbing Sana’s hand in hers and dragging her to a more private location near the back of their college. 

  
  


——

  
  


Sana sighs, biting her lip. She was nervous, wondering how to breach the topic with her best friend. Sana has a reason to not like Chaeyoung, she just doesn’t know how Mina will react to it, or make her believe her. She hasn’t noticed that her and Mina have been standing in the secluded garden, informally dubbed “Their Spot” (named because nobody, and they mean nobody, goes there but them) for over 5 minutes with the taller girl not saying a word, while Mina waits expectantly. 

“Did you actually want to talk to me or just stand there?” Mina says sarcastically, wondering what’s wrong with her. Sana jumps, flicking her eyes up to Mina’s, a scared look in them. Sensing her friend's distress, Mina grabs her hands, and gently rubs them. “Satang what’s wrong? You know you can tell me anything right? I won’t get mad no matter what.” 

“Chaeyoung is a demon.” Sana says quickly, before gasping and covering her mouth. Uncertain as to Mina’s reaction once she finds out. 

“Eh? Oh… that yea? What about it?” Mina blinks, an unbothered look on her face.

“EHHH THATS YOUR REACTION!” Sana says distressed, before grabbing Mina’s shoulders. “You know you're dating a demon? Satan’s daughter and that’s all you have to say? At least act surprised when I tell you demons exist, what the heck Minari I was so worried about you and that’s all your gunna say? How did you even know that anyways.” Sana shakes Mina’s shoulders as she barrages her with all of her questions.

“SANA LET ME GO AND I’LL ANSWER ALL YOUR QUESTIONS.” Mina says in her loudest voice, she wasn’t really screaming because in the end her voice is too soft to be counted as a scream. Hearing this, Sana lets the girl go. Mina stands up dizzy from all the shaking Sana did a second ago. 

“God you’re worse than Chae when she sees a cute thing for the first time.” Mina grumbles. Memories of the demon girl shaking her the first time she saw a kitten flooding her head.

“Mina I let you go, now answer.” Sana says with a whine.

“Sana the first time we went on a “friend date” when she started liking me, she blushed and set the café on fire by accident, of course I was gunna figure it out. Jeez it’s not like it’s that hard to figure out, I mean the girl has freaking natural pink hair, can teleport, and let’s be honest can you really be that hot without being a supernatural being like have you seen her.” 

“I’m pretty sure that last one is only you Mina.” Sana replies sarcastically.

“Still. And don’t worry Chae told me everything and I trust her. Ok Sana?” 

“Ok fine.” She grumbles, knowing that she can’t change Mina’s mind. 

“God I know Angels and demons are supposed to be enemies but can’t you two just get along.” Mina says exasperated, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“EHHHH. MITANG YOU KNEW?” Sana says in disbelief. If Mina knew then who else knows, was it just her? Did Jeongyeon know too? She was kinda freaking out.

“Remember that one holloween where you dressed as an angel? You know, where you got drunk and started hovering like, all over the place. Yea not subtle Sana, Momo was too drunk to notice but I sure wasn’t.” Mina says with a bored tone checking her nails.

“Wait you knew for two years and never told me?” Sana says surprised.

With a sigh, Mina makes her way over to the angel before hugging her softly. 

“You're my best friend, Sana. I was hoping you would tell me first.” Mina pulls away slightly, looking Sana straight in her eyes . “Besides, it’s not like we’re friends because I knew you were an angel, to me you’ve always been just Sana.” Mina let’s go quickly, patting the girls head before sitting on the raised garden wall beside her.

Sana felt a warmth in her chest. This was the first time in her long life that someone has said that to her and now she was glad. Glad that Mina is her best friend, and glad she got to meet her and all their other friends. A tear rolled down her cheek, and for once she was happy.

“Hey Sana?”

“Yea Mitang?” Sana says sweetly.

“Are angels allowed to drink?”

“Shhh let's not talk about it.” 

  
  


——

  
  


It’s a few days after Mina and Sana’s talk and Sana came to a decision.

Just because Mina trusted the demon girl doesn’t mean Sana does. So Sana does the only thing she could think of at the moment: confront Chaeyoung. 

So here she was on the steps to her college’s rooftop, just behind the door, overthinking as usual.

“You know I can sense you right Sana?” A voice from beyond the door calls out to her startling her in the process.

Preparing herself with a deep breath, she pushes the door open, greeted by the afternoon sun, overlooking the small rooftop garden. Looking around for the demon girl, Sana finds her lying down in the shade of a tree, the shadows playing on the girl's face, while her hair shone where the sun hit it.

Sana makes her way to the girl, hovering over her face.

Feeling someone hovering over her, Chaeyoung opened her eyes, revealing the light brown orbs. Upon seeing Sana’s face, her human disguise fell, burning away, revealing the small horns on her head, and her eyes reverting to the pitch black she was born with. 

“Hey Miss Angel what can I do for you today?” Chaeyoung says with a smirk.

Hearing The demon's tone, Sana rolls her eyes, her disguise falling as well, revealing her halo and her eyes reverted to their natural golden brown with a flash of bright light.

With a serious voice Sana starts. “What are you doing here? And what do you want with Mina.” Looking down at the demon girl with a glare strong enough to scare many demons shitless.

Sadly Chaeyoung was not one of them. 

With a sigh Chaeyoung replies, closing her eyes for a second. “I’m here because I ran. I hated it there, and no way was I about to be sold off to some demon lord, just because _daddy_ wants me to.” Sana can see the intense anger in her eyes at the thought. “I promise I’m not here for any trouble. I swear upon my eternal life.”

Sana relaxes, swearing on an immortal’s eternal life was a sacred oath, one punishable by death. 

“Believe me now Miss Angel?” Chaeyoung sasses once more.

“You still haven’t told me what you want with Mina.” Sana states, still a bit worried about Chaeyoung.

Closing her eyes for a second Chaeyoung thinks of her girlfriend. She can feel her heart beating faster and a warmth spreading into her torso, before a soft smile graces her face. “Mina… was an unplanned encounter. Honestly I didn’t know what to think of her at first, but I do know that I’m in love with her, and for what it counts, I’ll protect her no matter what, until my dying breath.” 

The way Chaeyoung said it, with that lovestruck smile on her face, Sana knew she was telling the truth, she didn’t need an oath to be sure. The demon was in love with her best friend, madly, truly and deeply.

With a sigh the angel turned ready to head back inside. 

“Where are you going?” She hears the demon behind her say.

“Back inside.” She says coldly, taking a step forward before she feels a hand grabbing her arm. 

“Wait.” Sana turns around, trying to see what the demon was up to. 

“Stay here, with me.” Chaeyoung says with a bright dimpled smile, and Sana can’t deny, with breeze hitting her hair, and the sun against her eyes, the girl looks beautiful.

Sana, surprised, blurts out. “Why?”

“Because! You’re Mina’s best friend and we should at least try to get along, besides I was getting bored and naps outside with someone is better than being alone.” Chaeyoung rolls her eyes in a teasing manner, her smirk returning to her face.

Sighing once more, Sana relents. “Ok fine. I don’t have anything to do anyways.” 

The two girls lie down, parallel to each other, heads almost touching. They both closed their eyes, content with wasting the day for awhile.

“Can I ask you an honest question?” Chaeyoung said with a teasing voice leaning closer to Sana.

“Shoot.” 

“Do you really not like me or are you just jealous cuz I’m dating Mina and you can’t seem to get anywhere with Dubu?” Chaeyoung snickers.

“I am not!” Sana says covering the blush on her face. Seeing the blush Chaeyoung can’t help but laugh at Sana, knowing she was correct.

“How’d you know?” Sana mumbles after a few minutes.

“Oh please, dubu’s my best friend, I can feel you looking at her every time we walk by.” Chaeyoung says sarcastically.

“Am I that obvious?” Sana whines.

“If I can notice your staring while I’m busy looking at Mina then yes Sana, yes you are.” They both laugh at her statement, before a quiet falls between them.

“You know for a demon you’re not that bad.” Sana says after a few minutes, eyes closed feeling relaxed with the demon girl beside her.

“You’re not bad yourself Miss Angel.”

  
  


——

  
  


_Ping!_

Mina turns, hearing Chaeyoung’s phone go off. 

They're at Mina’s apartment watching a movie and cuddling on the couch. (Though at this point the apartment might as well be half Chaeyoung’s, considering the demon girl lives there now. Hey she even pays rent.) 

Hearing the shorter girl laughing beside her, Mina turns curious as to who she’s talking to. She takes a second, admiring how the soft light from the phone and tv, light the girls face in different colours.

“Baby, who are you messaging.” Mina asks, slightly jealous that Chaeyoung would have her phone out while they were cuddling. Mina wanted kisses and she’s upset that she hasn’t gotten one yet.

“Just Sana being a useless lesbian.” The girl chuckles, holding her phone out to Mina. On her phone screen were messages from Sana. 

———————————

MISS ANGEL

CHAE HELP ME IM ON A DATE WITH DUBU AND I'M DYING

SHE’S TOO CUTE!!!!!!

HOW THE FUCK IS SHE THIS CUTE!!!

Sana I swear to god your useless ㅋㅋㅋ

Not helping Chae TT

Sorry I can’t help Mina’s getting jealous good luck ;)

NO COME BACK HELP MEEEEEEE TT.TT

———————-

Reading the last text Chaeyoung sent Mina pouted, “I’m not jealous.”

Deciding to tease her even more Chae leaned forward quickly, and stole a kiss from her girlfriend. “Yes you are.”

Mina blushed, too embarrassed from the kiss to respond. 

Chaeyoung let out a laugh, warm and bright, filling Mina’s chest with the same emotions. Moving closer to the girl, the two girls leaned into each other, embracing one another, hoping that this moment would last forever. 

Leaning away from Chae for a second Mina smirks, deciding to tease the cutie beside her back. “Also how dare you call Sana a useless lesbian when you set fire to a café on our first date.”

“MInnaaaa.” Chaeyoung whines, embarrassed, before burying her head into Mina’s shoulder.

_‘God’_ Chaeyoung thinks, _‘I really love this girl.’_

This feeling that would never change from now until forever washed over Chaeyoung, just as it would everytime she was with Mina. 

_Chaeyoung was content._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it follow me for more @michaengies on Twitter or leave a comment!


End file.
